


Movie Night

by toonlink



Series: Tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Lion King spoilers, M/M, Movie Night, dyslexic Lance, ooc probably sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonlink/pseuds/toonlink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith has never seen the Lion King and Lance is offended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

 

„Are you really sure about this, Lance?”

 

“It’s okay babe, no one needs to know”, Lance chuckled in response.  


He and Keith were both wrapped into a thick purple blanket, cuddled up on the big sofa in Lance’s bedroom. The sofa had seen better days but it was ideal for movie nights.

 

The light in Lance’s room was dim and the television was on, being the only source of light in the room aside from the lamp on his bedside table and the occasional that could be seen through the window.

 

Next to the two of them lay a pretty used looking DVD case labeled “ _The Lion King_ ”.

 

“Keith I can’t believe you have never seen the Lion King. This is _unforgivable_.”

 

“Oh, shut up Lance, you’re one to talk; you haven’t even read the Harry Potter books.”

 

“That’s kinda hard with dyslexia.” Lance pouted.

 

“I know, oh my god I was just joking.”  Keith pressed a quick kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek, whispering an apology.

 

Lance responded by returning the favor, pressing a quick peck on Keith’s check, grinning smugly.

 

“You really thought I was mad? That’s so cute Keith.”

 

“You’re such an ass.”

   
“You _love_ me.”

  
“Oh yeah?”

  
“Yeah.”

   
“How do you know”

  
“I don’t know, you probably wouldn’t let me do _this_ otherwise _._ ”

 

Lance leaned forward and softly placed his lips on Keith’s, earning a surprised gasp from his boyfriend.

 

It didn’t seem like he was complaining though, as he was responding to the sudden kiss eagerly,

his hands soon buried in Lance’s hair while he was sitting in his lap, exchanging more soft kisses with him, his legs wrapped around his boyfriend’s hips.

 

When they finally broke apart, Keith’s face was flushed and Lance grinned, pleased with his reaction.

 

“Don’t act so smug Lance I swear to god.”

 

“You _loveee_ meee.”

 

“You know I do”, Keith whispered, giving Lance another quick peck on the lips.

 

 

**~ 2 hours later**

 

“Keith, are you crying?!”

 

“N-no, I am certainly not, I just, I got something in my eye okay?”

 

“Got something in your eye like Mufasa’s _death_ maybe?”

 

“Shut _up_!”, Keith said a little _too_ loudly, wiping his eyes with the hem of his shirt.  


“Keith, this is so precious I don’t think I can not _not_ tell the others.”

 

“If you tell anyone I swear to god I am literally going to murder you.”

 

Lance snorted. “Okay, okay I won’t, promise. Now c’mere you big baby,” he lifted his arms, inviting Keith for a hug. Ugh, how could he resist _that?_

He crawled over and wrapped his arms around Lance, burying his face in his chest and sighed.

 

“Next time I’m picking the movie,” he mumbled.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is the first time i have written something in over a year so i'm sorry if its not that great. I have literally written this in like half an hour so feel free to point out any mistakes since English is not my first language!
> 
> My tumblr is windwaker2 feel free to send me fic prompts if you like!
> 
> Anyway, I hope this silly drabble was at least somewhat enjoyable. Thank you for reading ;v;


End file.
